Love Me for Me
by Hurdy Gurdy Woman
Summary: Of all things to happen in Trafalgar Law's life, a backfire in power was not one of them. Now, trapped in the body of a woman, he must find a way to return back to normal; however, he ends up in the clutches of one Eustass Kid. Will Law be able to find his body, and will certain feelings arise in Kid? Slash! Rated M for adult subjects.
1. I

**Summary:** Of all things to happen in Trafalgar Law's life, a backfire in power was not one of them. Now, trapped in the body of a woman, he must find a way to return back to normal; however, he ends up in the clutches of one Eustass Kid. Will Law be able to find his body, and will certain feelings arise in Kid? Will Kid learn to appreciate Law for himself, and not his body, and will Law ever reveal his true identity?

**Romance/Adventure**

**Slash. M/M M/F/Het (Somewhat). **

**Post Time skip **

**Eustass Kid x Trafalgar Law (Body of female, soul of Law, until a certain point of course) **

**Rated M**

**It's Cannon and uncannon at the same time to the Anime/Manga; in other words: This happens after the events of Punk Hazard and is cannon, yet, it won't follow the same way as the Manga/Anime after Punk Hazard, if that makes sense. **

* * *

**Love Me for Me**

**I**

Low hums of the ocean's waves filled the quite room; soft lulling strums tempting to Trafalgar Law's ears. It was almost night, sun lazily falling down upon the Earth, moon climbing up to take its place. The world was calm.

He preferred it that way—granted, many thought he loved the pulse pounding ecstasy of the Earth's violent tempers, what with the harsh tosses of waves, the adventures of pirating, and the crackling flames of sword fighting, but there were times, not many, when he just wanted to close his eyes and breathe.

Many obstacles filled his mind with constant irritation and worry those days. Not only did he have to look out for the marines, but now he had to be weary of his fellow pirate. Alas, that was nothing new if truth be told, but the pirates seemed to be getting stronger with the pasting tick of the clock. Monkey D. Luffy was of little assistance to him, or so he thought. Yes, the young boy was strong, stronger than most, but was he capable of fighting the _real _demons of the sea?

_No_, Law had thought as he shifted in the inn's small bed, creaking floorboard crying out beneath his weight. _The boy may provide distraction, though. _Yes, for Law, the young pirate was just another pawn knight in his chess game. The opponent? _Everyone. _The prize? _Everything. _

It was all according to plan. The perfect plan for the perfect scheme. Law remembered the long nights, just like that night, when he laid awake in the pool of his own thoughts. Sleep was far away from his grasp, so naturally all he could do was think. But he didn't want to waste time thinking, or at least not for that night. It had only been one week since his departure from the Straw Hats on the Island of Puke Hazard.

His mind was sorely in need a proper rest.

A gulf of air entered his lungs and his lips parted as he yawned. It was a refreshing yawn, one that allowed his limbs to stretch and joints to loosen up. The cotton threaded blanket slid down to his waist, allowing cool air to kiss his skin. He spent the entire day in bed, and even though he felt it was all worth it, a walk sounded just about right at that moment. Lazing around all day wasn't going to get him nowhere, and his crew awaited for his return.

His lips twitched upward at the thought of seeing those faithful men he called crewmates. They were beyond the term loyal, and he had appreciated their patience with his plans. Who else but them would put up with his fast paced ideas?

Leaning upright, Law blinked his eyes once, twice, three times and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had his relaxation, he determined at that moment, and now he needed to move on. Plus, the promise of the moon making an appearance soon tempted him, and so, with a heavy mind, he shifted his legs over the bed and bit his cheek when the cold tile met his feet. His nails scratched at his warm chest, and with one final push, he was standing and completely removed from the safe embrace of the bed.

It took him mere seconds of retrieve his attire; blue jeans with black spots, and a soft thin long sleeved shirt that danced in the colors of yellow and black. He always preferred those colors, ever since he was a young boy, six or was it seven? He couldn't remember. No need to brush his hair; his hat took care of that mess.

He liked his hat, _a lot._ Some may even call it love, but he would never know. That was not a word he used often, and if did, it was of sweet nothings and false promises. And no grain of gold, woman, man, or power could replace that love.

His hat warmed his skull, confined his uneasy mind in a tight and fluffy embrace. There was no more, thankfully. He dreaded the thought of sporting that thick black coat again. It did its purpose in the chilly winds of Punk Hazard, but it was an utter pain to drag around. He couldn't even begin to comprehend why others would wear such things if not for the cold. Coats only serve the purpose to slow the owner down, and he didn't need that.

Lastly, within the reach of his palm, he took hold of his sword, a beautiful blade only deemed worthy of him and him alone. It had served him well for so many years; years full of bloodshed and sadistic pleasure. He never understood the rush he felt when he slashed at the enemy, removing vital organs, yet leaving the poor creature alive to witness such cruel acts. He had determined himself to be a god, in a sense; nothing could stop him from the harsh imagination that was his own, and nothing could escape his surgical improvements.

_Nothing at all._

Perhaps his acts of rearranging the body were of pure horror, and perhaps it was of pure protection to his own wellbeing. Honestly, he didn't care. If in order to protect himself, he found pleasure in these acts, then he welcomed it all the more. Plus, it made him happy to see others react horribly from the unbelievable. His personal favorite, he'd always say to a crewmate, was when he removed the heart right in front of the victim's eyes.

"They'd always get really wide," he'd say slowly, "those eyes. And then they'd scream—naturally, they would; who wouldn't? To see you own heart in front of you like that, squishing around in my palm, yet, and this is always the most important thing, they're alive. And they can't comprehend the fact that they're alive while their heart is removed. They never can." _And that is something I truly love_, he'd think, but never say. He knew it was a sick feeling to have, to play god and baffle the human mind in such demented ways, but he couldn't resist the urge to do it again, and again, and again. It made his core shiver with pleasure each time he did so.

But it was not time to think of sure pleasurable acts; he needed his walk, and his walk needed him.

The sky was dying with lazy yellows, thick reds, and deep purples when he left the inn. From the corner of his grey eyes, he could see the sun fully sink pass the Earth's rim. The night sky slowly took over, and he began to stroll forward for there was no were else to walk. _Forward is always good_, he thought, _why would one want to go back? There is nothing but history promised on that route. History and mistakes. Forward is a good choice._

The route was long and endless, and if there was an end, his eyes couldn't find one; it promised a long stroll. There was none to bother him either; all of the residents—what little of them there were, were off to bed, and the pirates lingered in the bars and houses of the whores. _Maybe a trip to the brothel would promise a mind numbing night?_ He had questioned himself, contemplating that perhaps the embrace of another human being was all he needed on this night. It sounded good enough to him, and he never found a need to second guess himself.

_Right, walk first, brothel later. _And it was set in stone that he, Trafalgar Law, would fuck himself a whore on that night and fuck himself into numbness. He found it to be a grand plan.

Continuing on, Law found that the clean air of the night was exactly what he needed. His mind was of calm now, only focusing on the soft breezes that caressed the trees above, and the small cries of the wildlife surrounding him. Crickets, birds, and creatures beyond description watched him as he made his way down the road. He wondered if they had feared him, those animals. Or was it he who should of feared them? _But what deems something fearful is the real question._

And as he wondered such thoughts, he failed to realize how his body led him to the depths of the jungles. _Interesting,_ he had told himself as his hand rested under his chin; _perhaps my subconscious led me here to observe the nature of animals and fear?_ The subject intrigued him enough, and the promise of a good observation sounded pleasant; therefore, Law had decided to scratch the idea of walking to replace it with scientific research. His curiosity as a surgeon and appreciator of the mind's fears led him to this new plan.

After a moment of glancing around, Law had found the perfect spot to sit, a cozy looking patch of grass under a thick oak tree. Kicking away fallen leafs, Law took his seat, shifted his back against the wood, and crossed his legs. Now, he waited for nature to take its course. His mind swirled around in anticipation for what the jungle was going to reveal to him. _Perhaps a bear? _He had secretly wished, hoping that Bepo would enjoy the company. _Or, if luck be on my side tonight, a unique creature such as a wolf, or a giant, or a reptilian, or even a—_

The leaves shook harshly, small branches breaking loudly nearby. Law stiffened, eyes wide, lips ajar, and fists balled, and watched the nearby bush as it danced. Something was coming; he felt it in his bones_. But what?_ What secret of the forest would reveal itself to him on that night?

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" _A high pitched voice cried out from the bush, causing Law to cock his brow.

_What creature makes that noise? _It was amusing to him, that strange whimper, yet it baffled him at the same time. He had never heard it before, and it didn't resemble any animal he knew. Removing himself from the back of the tree, he slowly made his way to the bush; a hand sticking out to push away leafs. And the moment his fingers made contact with the plant life, something jumped out at him, knocking him off balance and down back on the forest floor.

His skull throbbed just a tad bit, and his nose tingled. Something heavy crushed his chest, and warm breath blew across his ear. His eyelids flickered open and he frowned at the sight of locks of brown hair before him.

He tossed the person who was on him off his body and onto a pile of dirt, earning a disgruntled whimper.

_A woman_— _no, not even that; a child. _He observed the girl, clearly a walking mess what with her dirty clothes and tangled hair. _Perhaps a runaway slave, or maybe even a wild child? _He smirked at the thought of a human living out in the forest like some animal. He slipped his foot under her chin and raised it slightly, taking in her naked neck. _Nope, not a slave; just a messy child._

Law found himself disappointed as he removed his foot, causing the girls face to fall back down. He wanted something _interesting _to study, not some woman child who looked like some tattered mess. His arms crossed, naturally like they always did when he was upset, and his lips formed a deep frown. He was not happy, not one bit.

The girl, on the other hand, seemed dazed and confused, what with her half open eyes and slow breaths. He watched her as she finally shifted upwards, looking up to meet his cold stare. Then she screamed— a bloody scream at that.

"RAPIST!" she cried out, causing Law to wince at her ever shrill voice. "STAY BACK!" She began to crawl away, like some injured dog. "I'll call out for help, I swear it! Just stay back!"

"I'm not a rapist," he replied with dull sigh afterwards. "Stop yelling; you're hurting my ears."

She blinked. "RAPIST!" she screamed, this time much louder than before.

His knuckles flexed, and his frustrations arose. "If you don't shut your trap, I will remove your soul from that tiny body of yours and make you watch as I literally tear it to pieces."

Her eyes grew wide at this, lips trembling in horror. With one deep breath sucked in, her chest shook as she bellowed out, "OH MY GOD! STAY BACK YOU PSYCHO RAPIST MURDEROR! HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Okay," Law quickly snapped, "That's it." His palm was raised out, and with a smirk, he simply said, "Switch," expecting her to fall still as her soul exploded from her body.

Unfortunately, the girl was fast to cry out "Rejection," which in a flash caused a bright white light to sting his eyes, quickly being replaced by a blanket of dark. Law hit the floor and sighed when sleep took over him fully and truly.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. II

**Love Me for Me**

**II**

Three hours passed until Trafalgar Law awoke, head pounding and body beyond sore. Heavy eyelids snapped open, brows cocked up high, and lips spread wide apart as warm air slipped in past his lips. His chest felt tight, as if constricted.

His tongue traced across his dry bottom lip, and he winced at the taste. At first, he naturally assumed it to be the taste of iron meaning a cut lip, but after a moment of hesitation and lingering, he realized that it wasn't the case. _Cherry? _Yes, the faintest flavor of cherry laced his lips, but he couldn't even begin to fathom why.

The cold night breeze tiptoed across his bare legs. His body shifted forward to the sitting position, his hands searching his body. When what use to be tone muscle, he found soft flesh, his skin color was lighter than it had ever been, and when he glanced down, all he was met with was an expanded chest.

_What the hell is this? _His mind screamed at him as his hands shot up to cup the strange fleshly mounds. His heart pounded; he could feel it pump beneath the small breast in his palm. His pink nails curled into them, digging deep into the thin shirt cloth.

_Breasts._

_Pink nails._

_Baby blue shirt. _

_Black short-shorts. _

Brown locks tumbled down across his palms and over his eyes. His hands traced up his neck, up past his chin, and to his cheeks. His face felt unfamiliar. Almost by instinct, he pulled the hair back and behind his ears.

He blinked.

And he screamed out, hoping— praying even, for the deep coolness of his own voice to save him. His mind shattered when a high pitch wail filled his ears. His body shook with uneasiness, a fear really. He snapped his body upwards, wobbling at the unfamiliar weight upon his feet.

Boot heels caught him off guard and he found himself back on the floor. His pale legs bent in, allowing him to place his palms on top his unfamiliar set of knees. His skin felt smooth, almost like baby flesh.

And so Law sat there, as still as the sun, with his mouth ajar and eyes staring straight at his new boot heels, which actually looked pretty worn out, with fading browns and ugly strings sticking out here and there.

The once gendered man was quite puzzled at that point in time—but in fact, he did fully understand the situation. He was in a woman's body, simple as that. To be more specific, he was in _that _woman-child's body. But _how _was the question on his mind that puzzled him so. How was he now in the body of this female?

_Rejection; _the word stung his mind like the prick from a rose thorn. _That's what she said before my attack hit her. Perhaps it was some form of Devil fruit power? Yes, that makes the most absolute sense…but…_

Law cocked his neck, taking in all of his surroundings. She was nowhere to be found; nowhere at all. _Or, should I even be looking for her body? If I'm in her shell, she must have somehow entered mine, which means…_

"Shit!" He quickly jumped up, wobbling forward yet again. Almost falling over once more, he quickly balanced himself out and began to run towards the village, smiling when he got use to moving in two-inch boot heels. It felt almost _natural_ by that point, as if he had walked in heels for years.

With a shake of his head, Law pushed those thoughts aside and focused on finding…_his _body, which was something he never thought he would think about. _Who knows where she's gone off to! Probably scared out her mind, waking up in my body like that with no idea with what happened. Hell, she could have headed towards the marines for help!_ His mind continued to screech scenarios at him, 'causing his heart to pound harder than he ever felt before. He grew tried easier, his legs felt lazy under him, and his throat dry as a desert. _A woman's body means a woman's heart, therefore, I can't move as fast as I once did…_

Law slowed down his pace, not by choice, but by sheer fact that he was already panting heavily. At least, by some thread of luck, he was at the edge of the village, where the grassy jungle met dirt road. Coughing, he forced himself to continue on, hands griping his _hips_ to help his body rejuvenate. After a few moments of easy walking, he found himself back at the inn, but with the cold air of the night sky nipping at his skin.

He missed his coat.

Upon entering, relief struck him as he locked eyes with the inn owner, an elder fellow with thinning grey hair and a big stump nose. He approached the desk, slowly, nervous even. The man smiled, a cool friendly smile; a smile he did _not_ receive while in his previous body.

"Hello, dead," the old man said softly. "Interested in a room for the night?"

"Uh…" Law felt weird, for the first time in a while. He hated the sound of this pitchy voice; it reminded him of those bubbly females with too much time on their hands. "I was wonder if you…saw a _man_ somewhere around here."

"There's a many a men 'round these parts, dear. You must be more specific." The old man rested his elbows on the counter and flashed another soft smile. His tone was condescending; Law felt unnerved by it. Before, when Law was in _his _body, the man dared not even look him in the eyes, but now? Now that he was in this woman's body, the old fool felt _braver_?

"His name," Law spoke, repressing the anger deep in his throat, "is Law, _Trafalgar Law_. Any recollections now?"

The man's eyes grew wide, the white now clearly visible.

_Yes,_ Law smugly thought to himself, _there is the fear. _

"Dear," he said, "that man is a demon in human flesh. W-why would a sweet child such as you seek him out? Do you not realize the danger?"

"You're avoiding my question." His words came out harsh, harsher than he thought this body could imagine. "Tell me; have you seen this man in the past few hours?"

The man frowned, brows lowering timidly. "Yes, I have, dear, but he checked out about two hours ago. He looked…nervous about something, but what, I do not know." His fists balled up, nails tapping quietly against the counter. "Whatever business you have with him, I suggest you think twice about acting rashly, dead."

"I can handle myself," Law responded. "Did she—_he _say where he was heading?"

"No."

"Positive?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Your service is no longer needed." And with that, Law twirled around and left the room, loud breaths from the old man filling his ears. _Shit. Okay, where now? _He flicked his stare to the harbor. He remember, like an instant flash of light, that he arrived to this island on a spice trading boat, headed off towards the North of the New World, where his crew mates awaited for his arrival. _Perhaps the woman headed that way?_

With fists balled up tightly, pink nails now digging into his new pale flesh, Law stomped on his boot heels towards the harbor, hips a moving and giving him a new little swag.

He was pissed, to say the least.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: AHHH! Sorry for the short chubby chapters. I'm currently working on a novel, and I'm writing this fanfiction to help motivate me to write my novel, if that makes sense ha! Some site told me that writing everyday helps motivate you with the bigger writing projects, so yeah; this is my motivation for my novel. Anyway, again, sorry they're small, but I thought that updating it every other day would make up for it, yeah? Oh, and Mr. Eustass-**_**ya,**_** as Law so lovely puts it, will appear …soon? I'm trying to take it slow and make it realistic, and to have Kid just pop up like THAT seems a little sudden. Hmm. Thanks for all the loving already guys! You're awesome!**


	3. III

**/Throws updated chapter out into the world and worms back into hole**

* * *

**Love Me for Me**

**III**

While walking towards the harbor, Law noticed quite a few new things. One—which would be the most obvious thing to mention—was the stares he received. Now yes, while in his regular body, he had his share of looks, but they were of fear and anxiousness. But the look he received in the woman-child's body? They were of pure and adulterated lust and curiosity. Friendly smiles; happy eyes; sweet licks of the lips.

Men—and even a few women—practically undressed him with their eyes, and he hated it. He _loathed_ the fact that these simple civilians didn't fear him. He was the _Surgeon of Death_, a freaking _Warlord_ for God's sake! Yet, these mere weak civilians looked upon him with welcoming glances, for he was now in the body of an innocent female, with eyes that held no hint of danger.

He wanted to slaughter them all, just to teach them not to judge a book by its cover, and if he had his powers—let along his sword—he would do just that.

His fists were balled now, knuckles white and fingers flexing in anger. All he wanted was to find his body and fix this; that's all. There was no need for extra struggles like friendly villagers.

A man started to approach him, big ole smile planted on his smug face.

"What the fuck you looking at, huh?!" Law screamed at him, not allowing the young man a chance to speak. To his surprise, the voice came out rougher than he'd imagine, which was a start, _thankfully_.

A small whimper escaped the boy's mouth, and he quickly twirled around, invisible tail tightly between his legs.

Law continued on, increasing his speed as he approached the wooden port. His heels clicked loudly against the old planks, making his stance seem scarier than what it normally would be. He knew that if the woman who high jacked his body was anywhere at all on this island, it would be at the docks.

Unless of course, she had already came this way and was already on her merry way to another island.

Law bit his new bottom lip at the thought of it.

He stopped at the edge, where the planks met the vast ocean. Looking to his right, he saw regular trading boats, and to his left, even more trading boats, which, to his relief, was a soothing thought. _There is no chance that she could stand against any marines in my body,_ he thought. He didn't need the world government imprisoning his body, especially at a time like this.

A boy, only around the age of ten he assumed, pushed a barrel past him, sweating up a storm on his pasty white skin. He flicked a stare up at Law, blushed, and continued on his way.

Law could only narrow his eyes.

"You, boy," he called out to the lad, earning yet another shy childlike glance. "Tell me, have you seen anybody who resembles a pirate 'round these parts recently?"

"Lots of pirates come through these ports_, ma'am_," the boy replied. "You were lookin' to join a crew?"

"No," Law answered harshly, maybe a bit too harsh for a child of that age. "I'm looking for a woman—I mean a _man_—and it's rather important that I find him soon."

"Is he a pirate, ma'am? Maybe I heard 'bout him, and maybe I've seen him up in here these parts recently." The boy smiled at Law once again.

"Perhaps you have," Law slowly said, crossing his arms across his chest, and upon realizing that he couldn't quite get comfortable in that stance due to the new chest, he placed his hands at his hips and bent his elbows. It felt…_natural_ to say the least. "This man, his name is Trafalgar Law. You've seen his face before, kid?"

"Trafalgar…" the boy muttered, looking down at the ground. "Ain't he that big time pirate workin' for 'em marines?"

"Yes, you're correct," Law answered. "But have you seen him within the last twenty-four hours?"

"That I have."

Law's eyes grew wide. "When?" he shouted, causing the boy to jump back. "Where was he heading? Did he say? Answer me, kid!"

The boy pushed his palms up in a defensive manner. "Don't yell, ma'am; I don't like yelling. But aye, I saw him wondering 'round here last night with a real scared look on his face. I didn't bother talkin' to him though; it would've been stupid of me to talk to a warlord."

"Did you see him leave?"

"Aye," the boy said while looking out at the ocean. "Got on some boat; maybe it was his ship?"

"No, it wasn't," Law growled, feeling frustration begin to sweep once more throughout his body. "And which direction did the boat head out to?"

"East, ma'am, but that's as much as I know. They could've changed course out in those waters; ain't safe here, you know?"

"_Obviously,_" Law snorted. "The New World isn't known for its rainbows and safety." A frown attacked his face as his hand slipped under his chin. He needed to head east; it was the only lead he had. "Is there a boat I can borrow?"

"Not any of mine sir; ain't rich enough to own my own," the boy answered. "But I do know somebody who may help you and take you 'cross the waters." A smirk traveled across the boy's face, and Law swore he saw a glint of light in his blue eyes.

"Fine," was all Law had to say.

"Wait here." The lad quickly left, a new spring to his step.

_Strange child,_ the pirate thought, confused as to why the boy was so happy all of a sudden. _But that's not the problem here; I need to find that woman brat who did this. Where in the world would she be heading? What is out East…_

Law snapped out of thought when the boy returned with two men, who definitely had the _pirate _look. They were smiling at him, with ugly teeth and dirty skin. Their cloths smelt like the ocean mixed with sweat and blood.

"This her?" one of the men asked, eyeing Law up and down slowly.

"Yes sir," the boy smiled. "You gonna pay me now right? You said that if I find the boss some pretty lassies, I'd get some gold."

The other man slapped the boy behind the head. "You'll get your gold once the boss gets the girl," he snapped.

Law began to back up, knowing that there was no chance he would be able to stand up against two men. He really hated being in this woman-child's body at that point.

"Now, lassie, don't get that coy look in yer eyes," the pirate said, softly as if he were talking to a scared pup. "We just need you to come with us; we're gonna take you somewhere special, and you gonna meet a fellow who's going to help you out in life."

"No thanks," Law hissed, whipping around and jolting away. He felt adrenaline pumped into his system, to which he found it to be good thing. _Perhaps I can get away, if this woman's body is fast enough._

The men were faster.

He cried out—by pure reaction with no choice—when one of the men slammed a fist on to the back of his skull, ultimately causing him to fall over and wince. Sweaty palms grabbed at his arms and tugged him up and back.

He groaned when he felt his new body being dragged back towards the docks and as the light above slowly disappeared.

The last words he heard before he sunk into unconsciousness were "This here would be the forth girl on this trip. Kid's gonna pay us good this time."

Then darkness.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: HERP DERP. So yeah, hey there. Long time, no update…I know D: And I'm sorry about that. Some stuff happened, like I totally snapped a bone in my leg in half and I got motivation to work on my novel. O.O But like, I felt bad for leaving this story hanging with no updates for so long. :/ I'll try to update it faster, which might be hard since April is CampNaNo month…Anyways. Yeah. Sorry D: **

**Also, thanks for the loving guys :'D I truly appreciate it!**

**Also, also, sorry for the short ass chapters [;_;] Like, I know it's crap that it's only like 1,400 words, I'll try to make them longer in the furture. It's just, I've been really focusing on my novel and stuff. But yeah. No more excuses. Imma make 'em longer. Maybe. **


	4. IV

**Love Me for Me**

**IV**

"I think she's dead."

"Naw, she ain't."

"But she looks dead."

"I said she ain't, stupid girl. Look there, her chest is a moving up and down."

The soft female whispers poured into Law's head like lava upon water. He groaned, quietly at first, and then loudly when the pain from the back of his skull reminded him of prior events. His eyes shot open, dank rays of light stinging his pupils.

His eyes snapped closed, and after a few blinks, he arose to the sitting position. Something tugged his right wrist down, and upon inspection he found a rusty metal shack clinging around his new flesh.

"_Fuck_," was all he managed to say on that matter.

"Told you she wasn't dead," one of the voices whispered from behind him. He turned, rolling his shoulders from the stiffness, and frowned at the three girls behind him. They, just like him, were chained down by the wrists; however, they looked much worse off than him: dirty cloths, tangled hair, and skin covered in dust and sweat and even some blood.

"Who're you?" Law spoke, not addressing anyone in particular.

One girl, the one who talked of him not being dead, edged forward as far as she could, under a little pool of light. She seemed older than his new body, somewhere in her late twenties—perhaps ever early thirties, if aged well—with reddish-brownish hair. "Name's Stella," she nodded her head towards another girl, one who was much younger with short choppy blond hair, "and that's Alex. The other one, in the corner there, she doesn't talk, so we don't know her name."

Law flicked his stare to the last girl, obviously the youngest, and took note to her timid stare, hidden behind orange strands of greasy hair. She had a cut across her left cheek, covered in dry blood.

"Where are we?" he asked, slowly taking his eyes off the youngest.

The two females shared a look. "On a boat," Alex said, in a chirpy voice that matched her age. "Heading off to some pirate's lair."

"Some pirate…" Law muttered under his breath, narrowing his eyes when he remembered a certain name that was mention the day before. _Eustass-ya_, his mind screamed. His blood began to boil.

Of course an ignorant bastard such as that red-headed—which, along with that wide grin, was one of the only features he could remember of the fellow supernova—fool would be behind this. _He's getting in my way, and I don't take it lightly when people get in my way. _

"He's gonna rape us, you know?" Stella said, leaning casually against the brigs rotted wood wall. "Gonna either make us his crew's personal holes, or sell us off to some rich fellow."

"Does he do this often?" Law couldn't help from asking. Since last seeing the pirate back two years, he had failed to keep up with the red-head; he had more important matters to focus on. Hell, he was just as shocked as the Luffy boy when he saw the pirate in the newspaper with a massive bounty.

"Rumor is that he don't give a damn who you are and if you gonna bring him a pretty penny, he gonna do his best to make sure he gets that penny. Even heard that he's sold off children, both girl and boy," Stella answered, shaking her head slowly afterwards.

"It isn't fair," Alex added.

Stella changed her gaze from Law to the blonde. "Life ain't meant to be fair for lassies, dear. Unless the Gods be good, you're gonna spend your days on your back and knees, and that's if they keep you around to live."

The youngest slightly whimpered from the back.

For a moment, Law felt pity for her. It was clear that she had already been taken by the crew, what with the tattered clothes and the broken face. But she was so young.

And the world wasn't meant for weak things like her, he knew; it was stupid of him to think otherwise. Flowers like her were destined to be stomped on if sprouted in this cold New World. He swore, at that very moment, he wouldn't allow this new body of his to end up as hers; broken and used.

"You," he said, clearly directing his attention to the poor girl, "Where are you hurt?" He edged closer, wincing at the pain the shackles caused when they tugged at his tender flesh. "Has your wounds been cleaned?"

She didn't speak.

"I asked you a question." He was harsh, but he needed to be harsh.

"I already said she doesn't talk," Stella broke in.

"She talks," Law snapped back. "She's too afraid to, that's all. But she shouldn't be. We need to communicate if we're to escape."

"Escape?" Alex repeated. "You think we stand a chance?"

"Yes." Law continued to stare at the youngster. "Has your wounds been cleaned yet?"

She looked up at him, eyes deep pools of confusion and hurt. "No," she spoke quietly, too quietly in Law's opinion, but alas, she spoke, and he was glad they were getting somewhere.

"How long has it been since you've acquired that cut?"

The girl weakly glanced over at the other two, and then back at Law. "About a day," was her answer.

Law shook his head. "A day may as well be too late. The bacteria have probably already begun to spread and I can only assume that by tomorrow's morning, you'll awake with a painful infection." He flicked his stare to the gate of the cell, looking for any crew members. "How often do they check in?"

"Twice, maybe three times a day," Stella answered. "Most of the time it's just to feed us, and other times are if one of 'em men of feeling lonely."

"Testing out the product, I presume?" Law snorted in disgust.

"Why not?" Stella added, shaking her head as she leaned back against the cell. "Not like they have any better use for us for the time being."

"How are we going to escape?" Alex blurted, obviously fixated on the idea of freedom. "You seem smart…?"

With a click of his tongue, the pirate was about to answer with "Law," but instead—upon realization that he is in fact _not_ in a Law body—came up with the alias "Kae." He thought it to be a simple enough name for a woman, perhaps even a bit lavish for this body. He had bed a Kae once, long ago between ports and drinks.

He forgot that Kae's face, but not her name, and so he felt it was alright borrowing it.

"Kae?" Alex repeated in her girlish tone. "Do you have any plans?"

"Yes, of course," Law answered. "I have hundreds of plans, but that doesn't mean that they won't work."

All the girls frowned at that.

"Better come up with one quick then, honey," Stella commented with a sigh. "We're just 'bout ready to enter port."

**Later that night…**

"Bugger," a man's voice groaned throughout the lower of the lowest decks. "Go feed the damned wenches, they says. Somebody's gots to make sure they ain't dead, they says." His footsteps echoed as he stomped down the stairs. "When is it gonna be Harold's turn to go an ole round with one of the pigeons, eh?"

Law edged back against the shadows of the cell, bending in his legs to hide himself from the pirate's site. He watched as a figure appeared before the gate, the clinging of keys following quickly afterwards.

"Wakie wakie damned little pigeons," the man growled. "Time for your supper."

The women crowed in the opposite corner from Law's, bodies shivering and eyes wide. He could easily see the fear pouring from them. Food mustn't have been the only thing given to the women in previous occasions.

The pirate pulled the gate open and slumped in, dropping a bucket of what smelt like onions and brew onto the floor with a loud _thump!_ "Aye, aye, little pigeons," the man hissed. "What's with the sad little faces?"

_He's mocking them,_ Law thought as he observed this him. _How far will this dog go for a bone?_

"Leave," Stella hissed. "You've brought our food; there is no reason for you to scare the younger ones like that."

The man pulled out a knife and began to clean his nails. Law could see his crooked smile in the weapon's reflection. "Keep that pretty little mouth shut, pigeon," the man warned. "I doubt a man will pay a pretty little penny if it's all slashed up."

Stella got the message.

"It's been a mighty long time since Harold's had a go at it, you know," he said as he continued to clean his nails. "So long, and the sea ain't a loving lady, what with her waves that shake and thrash. How 'bout one of ya make Harold happy, yeah?"

None of the girls answered.

"Who here wants to do some volunteer work, eh?" He glanced at Alex. "How 'bout you, eh little pigeon with the pretty blonde hair?"

Alex whimpered and glanced away.

"Come here sweet little pigeon," Harold sang as he loomed over Alex. He grabbed at her knees and began to tug her towards the middle of the cell, to which all the girls began to scream.

"Let go!" Alex cried. "Please!"

"Stop it," Stella yelled as she kicked at the pirate.

Harold only answered with a slap to her face, causing the eldest women to fall over to her side. "Now come on little pigeon, play nice. I'm going to treat you mighty nice."

"Stop!" Law found himself yelling from the opposite corner.

In shock to there being another woman, Harold whipped around and blinked at Law. "Oh my," he smirked, "looks like another birdie has hatched." He dropped Alex and headed to Law's side of the cell. "Would you like to take her place, eh?"

"You can try," Law hissed, "but I swear you won't last."

Harold laughed at that, finding the new girl to meet his fancy. Putting his knife away, he knelt down and grabbed Law's ankles. "Will you coo for me, little pigeon?"

Law answered with a kick to the man's mouth, causing him to fall over and cough out blood from a busted lip.

"Damned bitch!" Harold screamed as he got back up. "To think the bitch had claws, eh?" He lunged at Law once more, forcing him to lie back and wrestle.

Law wormed out from under the man and kicked at him once more, but somewhere much more delicate then the mouth, causing the pirate to gasp out and roll over in the fetal position.

"My robin eggs," Harold whimpered.

Law didn't waste the opportunity and got behind the injured man. He quickly wrapped his chains around the man's neck and pulled tightly, making sure to close off any air from entering.

"N-no!" the pirate gasped, clawing at the chains. His face reddened fast and his legs thrashed about, but Law only tightened his grasp.

The girls watch in shock as the pirate slowed his movements until he became as still leaves on a windless afternoon.

"He's dead," Law announced when he removed his chains from the pirate's neck. He began to search for keys.

"No shit," Stella mouthed. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?" he murmured as he fished through pockets.

"Wrestle your way outta that man's grasp and kick his ass!" Stella answered in an excited voice.

Once he found a set of keys, Law glanced up and with a smile he said, "Kneeing a man in his balls hurts like a bitch, trust me."

"I'll be sure to remember that next time," she replied with a grin.

When all chain cuffs were unlocked, Law began to formulate a plan—and mind that it shall not be just any plan, because we're dealing with Law, and his plans are _always_ bigger than what needed. "Follow me," he ordered the women.

He quickly darted out of the cell and glanced around for any potential weapons, besides the now deceased pirate's knife which he so kindly borrowed. There were only a few barrels and crates lying around; nothing that seemed useful.

"Okay," he calmly said as he turned to the frightened women. "We need to get off this boat as soon as possible, and if that means jumping overboard and swimming our way to port, then we're swimming to port."

"You just want us to jump over the railing like that?" Alex asked with puzzled eyes.

"Yes" Law answered.

"Into the cold water?" A frown was planted on her face.

"Into the cold water," Law assured with a soft sigh. "It's either that or you stay behind and explain Harold's corpse."

"Oh," she mouthed. "Okay, then I'll jump overboard then!"

"Alright," Law nodded. "Follow me, and once we're on the top deck, run for the railing." All the girls nodded and he led the way up the stairs, slowly and calmly. He knew it was up to him to be the strong one—Stella _seemed_ strong willed, but he saw the fear in her eyes.

When they made it to the top, being extra careful in not producing any unneeded sounds, Law glanced around for an opening. There were pirates on board, but not that many, and port was close by, enough for them to swim too.

"Ready?" he whispered to them, to which they all nodded. "Go!" And he ran, ran as fast as his new pair of legs could take him. And by the time he leaped the railing, he heard the curses of men.

_Splash!_ He went underwater.

_Splash, splash, splash!_ The others soon followed.

Law's eyes creaked open, and he saw their legs thrashing about, kicking away from the boat. He tried to do the same with his own, but found that nothing happened.

And he sunk.

And sunk.

And sunk.

The water around him darkened and became heavy and his muscles twitched. Then, as if God was trying to slap him across the face, Law remembered that there was a possible—a very _high_ possibility—that this women child's body is a host for a devil fruit user, making it impossible to swim.

_Fuck_, he thought.

And so, at that exact moment, Law began to pray for savior simply because he knew no other way to escape death. He promised if he had been saved that night, he would surely repay the favor in one way or another.

When his eyes grew heavy and his arms felt light, Law watched as a pair of skinny arms tugged at him and pulled him up to the surface. Air slapped his face and he quickly filled his lungs. He coughed and stared at his savior.

Alex.

"Oh no," she whined at him, her high pitched voice loud in his ear. "I guess you don't know how to swim?"

"Just go to shore," he said weakly.

"Umm, okay," she said. "I think it's this way?"

After what seemed like hours to Law, the two finally reached sandy shores. The strength began to enter his body once more, and he managed to roll over onto his back.

Only to meet the pale stare of a zombie.

"Fuck."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha ha… o.o Hey there. It's been a while, hasn't it? Yeah…so college is done for now, meaning I have summer off, meaning I can update this faster and sooner. Yay? **

**Thanks for all the loving guys! It means a lot! **

**Also, since I have more free time, I'm going to be doing review returns! : ) I'll return every review given (that is, if the reviewer has a story for me to review) and if there is a particular story you had in mind, then please tell me. Either that or I'll just end up reviewing the most updated story on your list. :D Toodles!**


End file.
